


Because

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrtali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrtali/gifts).



"Curry!" Potter announced, pushing his way through the door and setting two bags of takeaway down on his desk.

"I've got to finish this report," Draco said, trying to ignore the scent of spices and warm Naan that were making his mouth water. 

"Nonsense," Potter replied. "I've brought your favourite. Palek Paneer."

Draco blinked. 

Potter grinned. "That's what you ordered on the last three stake-outs so I figured." He shrugged. "There's also some Chicken Tikka Masala." He tore off a piece of Naan and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm, that's good."

Draco hadn't known what to expect when he and Potter were partnered up. He'd braced himself for animosity leftover from their school days. But Potter seemed like a different person. 

He couldn't figure it out.

"Come on," Potter said, fork halfway to his mouth. "Food's getting cold."

Draco set aside his report and picked up a plastic fork. Potter's smile was blinding. 

The very next morning when Draco sat down at his desk there was a cup of coffee waiting for him. Potter was at his desk sipping from an identical cup and watching Draco. If Draco didn't know better, he'd think...

He shook his head as he slipped out of his travelling cloak. 

"It's not poisoned, if that's what you're thinking."

Draco snorted. "You wouldn't want to deal with the paperwork involved if you killed me."

Potter laughed. "You're not wrong, Malfoy."

Draco sat down, well aware of Potter's eyes on him, and took a sip. Cappuccino with a single spoonful of sugar. Just the way he liked it.

"All right?" Potter asked.

"Thanks for the coffee, Potter."

Potter visibly relaxed and went back to his work.

"Kingsley wants us to meet him at King's Cross Station. Something about security before September 1st." Potter was sitting on the corner of Draco's desk, his leg swinging gently back and forth. "I thought we could walk. It's not far and it's a gorgeous day."

If this was anyone else, Draco would have thought it sounded positively romantic. A walk in the park followed by a stolen kiss. But this was Potter. His childhood nemesis. 

Granted, a lot had happened in the years since they'd left school. In the time they'd been working together, Potter had hung on Draco's every word, taken his suggestions to heart. He'd been helpful, polite, generous, funny. _Charming_. All in all, a perfect gentleman.

Draco sat back and stared. 

"What are you doing, Potter?"

Potter's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You're being too nice to me. Why?"

"You're my partner," Potter said, though he bit the corner of his lip like he had more to say. "Shouldn't I be nice to you?"

"What are you doing?" Draco repeated, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Can't you tell?" Potter said, just as softly. 

"But why?" Draco breathed out.

"Because." Potter leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. They were soft and warm, and pulled away all too quickly. 

Draco didn't understand. He wasn't sure he ever would. For some reason this man was interested in him. It was baffling.

"Walk with me?" Potter said as he hopped off the desk.

"All right." Draco stood and reached for his cloak. When he turned back around, Potter was openly watching him.

Dealing with this situation the only way he knew how, Draco smirked as he headed toward the door. "You're drooling, Potter."

Potter's burst of delighted laughter made Draco's stomach flip and his chest tight. 

"I'll be more careful," Potter said, hand on the doorknob.

Draco leaned closer and kissed him again. "See that you do."


End file.
